Первоклассники Просто так история
by 8Gilluin8
Summary: Простенькая история про новое поколение.


Просто так история

Просто так история

Когда Фред взорвал третью бомбу-вонючку, Аль решил пойти поискать место поспокойнее. Не то чтобы он не любил бомб-вонючек, но три в одном купе – это перебор. Роуз ушла после первой, сказала, что пойдет искать свою подругу Люси. Аль никого конкретного не искал, просто хотел посидеть где-нибудь в тишине. В одном купе все столпились вокруг стола и что-то разглядывали, в другом ехали старшеклассники и соваться туда Аль не рискнул. Еще в одном, куда он хотел заглянуть, дверь резко захлопнулась прямо у него перед носом. В следующем не было никого, кроме девочки, сидевшей с книгой у окна.

- Не помешаю?

- Да нет, - она даже не подняла глаз от книги.

Аль уселся напротив и стал смотреть в окно. Этих мест он никогда раньше не видел. А еще он никогда раньше не ездил поездом. Если подумать, это самое важное путешествие в его жизни – он наконец-то едет в Хогвартс…

Девочка захлопнула книгу и положила ее на столик.

- Извини, хотелось дочитать до конца главы.

"Волшебные истории Южной Америки" прочитал Аль вверх ногами.

- Интересно?

- Еще как! У них там совсем другая жизнь. Многое еще от индейцев осталось. Традиции, магические предметы…

- Здорово. Но и нас в Англии неплохо.

Девочка рассеянно кивнула.

- Извини, я сегодня ужасно невежлива. Даже представиться забыла. Дейрдрэ МакАлистер.

- Как?.. Прости, я не выговорю.

- Дейрдрэ, - важно повторила девочка. – Старинное ирландское имя. Но ты можешь звать меня просто Дейдра, все так делают.

- Ага. А я – Альбус Поттер. Можешь звать меня просто Аль.

Аль ждал, что она спросит: "Сын того самого?.." или что-нибудь в это роде. Многие спрашивали, хотя вроде бы известно, что в магическом мире только одна семья Поттеров. Но Дейдра спросила:

- Первый раз едешь?

Аль кивнул.

- А ты?

- И я первый.

- Я думал, ты старше.

- Я родилась в октябре. Мне уже почти двенадцать.

- Ты на какой факультет хочешь попасть?

- Не только хочу, но и попаду. В Слизерин.

- Как ты можешь знать заранее?

- Вся моя семья там училась.

- А моя – в Гриффиндоре. Но это еще ничего не значит. Решает-то Шляпа! Но папа сказал, что ее можно попросить. И что не так уж важно на самом деле, куда ты попадешь.

- Твой папа умный.

Аль удивленно посмотрел на Дейдру. Он всегда знал, что папа умный и лучше всех на свете (кроме разве что мамы), и все вокруг были в этом уверены. А Дейдра как будто только что это открыла.

- По-моему, мы подъезжаем, - Дейдра запихнула свою книгу в чемодан. – А где твои вещи?

- В другом купе, у моего брата Джеймса. Но нам не надо брать их с собой, их отнесут.

Дейдра приоткрыла дверь. Школьники высыпали из купе, и в коридоре была невообразимая толчея.

- Давай пойдем последними, а то нас затопчут. Как ты думаешь, мы не опоздаем?

- Наверное нет, - Аль высматривал на платформе знакомых. – Должны подождать, пока все выйдут.

Наконец в коридоре стало посвободнее, и Аль с Дейдрой благополучно выбрались на платформу. И тут же услыхали крик:

- Первокурсники, ко мне!

- Хагрид! – обрадовался Аль. – Хагрид, мы здесь!

Но голос его потонул в шуме.

- Привет матросам хогвартского озера! – послышалось справа.

- Если утоните, передавайте привет русалкам! – крикнул другой голос.

- И скажите кальмару, что мы ждем его к ужину! – добавил третий.

- Это Джеймс, - сказал Аль спешившей за ним Дейдре. – С Фредом и Роем, они дружат.

- Дурацкие у них шутки, - мрачно ответила Дейдра. Она запыхалась, ее густые волосы растрепались и лезли во все стороны.

- Они всегда так, не обращай внимания. К этому нужно просто привыкнуть. Хагрид, мы здесь!

- А, привет, привет! В гости-то придешь!

- Конечно! А где Роуз?

- Вот она, с еще троими. Сейчас дождемся их и пойдем.

- Роуз – моя кузина, она тоже в первый раз едет.

- У тебя много родственников?

- Целая куча. Во-первых…

- Все за мной! – объявил Хагрид. – Поплывем на лодках.

- Джеймс говорит, что лодки всегда тонут и приходится плыть. А перед входом в замок подводный тоннель и в нем железные ворота, которые надо открывать прямо под водой. Но ты не бойся, папа сказал, что он все врет.

- Я и не боюсь, - ответила Дейдра, хотя вид у нее был немного встревоженный.

И тут они увидели замок.

- Ух ты!.. – прошептал Аль. Дейдра молча кивнула.

- Садимся в лодки, - скомандовал Хагрид. – Не больше четырех человек в одну.

- Давай, - Аль залез в пустую лодку и протянул руку Дейдре.

- Вот ты где! – из темноты появилась Роуз, тащившая за руку свою подругу Люси. Обе выглядели усталыми.

- Вы нашлись! – обрадовался Аль.

- Мы и не теряли. Это скорее ты потерялся. Мы к вам.

Девочки забрались в лодку и сели, напряженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Аль тоже чувствовал себя немного неуютно. Чтобы там папа не говорил, а лодки в самом деле выглядели не слишком надежными.

- Ээээ… Познакомьтесь друг с другом, - сказал он, чтобы снять напряжение. – Это Роуз, а это Люси, ее подруга. Ее отец работает вместе с моим. А это Дейдра, мы познакомились в поезде.

- Привет, - сказали сразу все три девочки и засмеялись, и Аль вместе с ними.

Оказалось, что плыть не так уж страшно, и лодки почти не качает, а тоннель совсем не подводный и ворота открылись сами, как только первая лодка оказалась перед ними.

Выбравшись на причал (Люси чуть не опрокинула лодку и Аль понял, что совсем не вымокнуть все-таки нельзя), они снова двинулись за Хагридом и вскоре были у ворот замка. Там их ожидала приветливая светловолосая женщина в сером платье.

- Вот первокурсники, профессор Уэнсворт.

- Спасибо, Хагрид. Дети, за мной!

Она отвела их в небольшой темный зальчик и рассказала про факультеты и распределение. Аль и так все это знал, но после слов профессора начал волноваться по-настоящему. Что, если он все-таки попадет в Слизерин? Что бы не говорил папа, ему туда совсем не хотелось.

Они гуськом вошли в Большой Зал, и Аль ахнул. Он как-то не ожидал, что зал окажется настолько огромным. На табурете перед учительским столом лежала Распределяющая Шляпа, и как только все первокурсники зашли в зал, она запела.

Аль от волнения прослушал половину песни, в голове у него все время вертелась строчка из второго куплета: «Кто смел и бесстрашен, того Гриффиндор…» Он хорошо знал, что большой смелостью не отличается и никак не может быть бесстрашным, потому что сейчас, например, отчаянно боится. Конечно, не может быть такого, чтобы его совсем не взяли в Хогвартс, но страшно подумать, что скажет Джеймс, если Аля распределят куда-нибудь еще. А все остальные!.. Об этом лучше даже не думать.

- Начнем, - объявила профессор Уэнсворт. Аль вздрогнул и оглянулся на Роуз. Ей тоже было весьма не по себе.

Распределение началось, и вскоре Роуз постигло серьезное разочарование: Люси распределили в Хаффлпафф, а они так надеялись, что попадут на один факультет! Но Роуз Уизли относилась к числу людей, которые никак не могут учиться в Хаффлпаффе. Впрочем, Алю повезло не большое – Дейдра попала-таки в Слизерин, а он искренне надеялся, что не попадет. Следом за ней отправился Скорпиус Малфой, но о нем Аль не жалел, помня совет дяди Рональда.

Наконец профессор Уэнсворт назвала его имя, и он вышел вперед, боясь споткнуться и упасть на глазах у всей школы. Казалось, все только на него и смотрят.

Аль осторожно сел на краешек табурета и надел Шляпу. Она оказалась ему велика и закрыла все лицо до самого подбородка.

- Пожалуйста, я очень хочу попасть в Гриффиндор, - мысленно попросил он. – Если можно…

- Очень хочешь? – переспросил тихий голос.

- Очень-очень!

- Ну, твое желание нетрудно исполнить. Гриффиндор!

С огромным облегчением сняв Шляпу, Аль кинулся к гриффиндорскому столу, откуда уже тянулись руки ему навстречу. Джеймс с Фредом схватили его, усадили между собой и принялись поздравлять так громко, что он чуть не оглох.

- Вот что значит член семьи! – радостно вопил Джеймс прямо ему в ухо, а Фред хлопнул по спине так сильно, что Аль едва не ткнулся носом в тарелку. Но это ничуть не омрачило радости Аля. Он в Гриффиндоре! Вместе со всеми! Даже Виктори перегнулась через стол, чтобы пожать ему руку. Теперь если бы еще и Роуз…

Наконец, настала ее очередь, и Аль даже издалека увидел, как она волнуется. Когда Роуз надела Шляпу, он затаил дыхание и…

- Гриффиндор!

- Ура! – завопил Аль, изо всех сил хлопая в ладоши и топая ногами. А Джеймс сунул два пальца в рот и пронзительно свистнул. Роуз подбежала к столу, и Фред усадил ее между собой и Алем. Получилось очень тесно, но Аль был не в обиде.

- Знаешь, я так волновалась, так волновалась! – возбужденно говорила она.

- Но теперь-то все позади! Доберемся до гостиной и напишем домой. То-то они обрадуются!

Аль посмотрел на учительский стол и увидел, что Хагрид и Невилл (то есть профессор Лонгботтом, конечно) улыбаются им с Роуз. Тем временем распределение закончилось, и профессор МакДугал, директор школы, встал, чтобы произнести речь.

- Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! Я рад видеть вас всех снова и надеюсь, что для первоклассников школа тоже станет вторым домом. Для этого им необходимо запомнить несколько правил: учеником строго запрещается ходить в Запретный Лес, драться и колдовать на переменах. Что касается квиддича, то желающие играть за свой факультет могут записаться у деканов. Желаю всем хорошего учебного года.

Профессор МакДугал хлопнул в ладоши, и на столах появилось столько разных кушаний, сколько Аль в жизни не видел. Мама, конечно, готовит очень вкусно, а бабушка – еще вкуснее, но они никогда не готовили столько всего сразу, даже на Рождество. Все выглядело так аппетитно, что отказаться было бы невозможно, даже если бы не хотелось есть, а надо сказать, что за целый день Аль успел изрядно проголодаться и теперь с наслаждением принялся за еду. Дома ему запрещали разговаривать за столом (но это совсем не значит, что он всегда ел молча), а здесь, похоже, и запрещать никто не думал. Все говорили одновременно, пытаясь перекричать друг друга, и стучали ложками по тарелкам, так что у Аля гул стоял в ушах. В конце пира к ним спустился почти безголовый сэр Николас, и оказалось, что они с Джеймсом давние приятели.

Наконец профессор МакДугал встал, и это послужило сигналом. С мест повыскакивали старосты, крича: «Первокурсник, сюда!» Аль и Роуз последовали за высокой девушкой с необычными темно-красными волосами. Несмотря на толчею, Аль сумел разглядеть Дейдру, все еще сидящую за слизеринским столом, и помахал ей рукой.

Дорогу в гриффиндорскую башню он в тот раз не запомнил – глаза слипались, и он засыпал прямо на ходу. Наконец они добрались до спален и Аль, кое-как раздевшись, рухнул на кровать. Про письмо домой он и думать забыл.

Нет нужды подробно описывать первую неделю Аля в Хогвартсе. Скажем только, что в первый же день он вместе с несколькими однокурсниками заблудился в замке и опоздал на урок заклинаний минут на двадцать (но их почти не ругали), а на уроке трасфигурации поджег спичку, вместо того, чтобы превратить ее в иголку. Вечером он написал домой:

«Дорогие папа и мама! У меня все хорошо, мы с Роуз попали в Гриффиндор. Первый день в школе был очень интересный, но утомительный, поэтому письмо такое короткое. Передавайте привет Лили».

Во вторник на уроке травологии он передал привет профессору Лонгботтому и был схвачен за руку дьявольскими силками. Среда прошла благополучно, а в четверг случилось то, чего Аль ожидал с опасением: первый урок полетов. И его опасения оправдались. На пятом круге он не сумел развернуться и скатился с метлы на траву. Нельзя сказать, что он ушибся, им пока не разрешали подниматься выше, чем на полметра, но остаток урока пришлось просидеть на земле, и Аль сидел с самым мрачным видом. Дейдра попыталась его утешить:

- Подумаешь, это же только первый урок! Я упала раньше тебя и не расстраиваюсь. А Донован так вообще взлететь не смог.

- Ты не понимаешь, - хмуро ответил Аль. – Моя мама играла за Гарпий, пока не родился Джим, папа был капитаном факультетской сборной, дедушка тоже, вся моя семья здорово летает и играет в квиддич, даже Джима обещали взять в этом году, и только я не могу удержаться на метле. Поттер, не умеющий летать! Это просто смешно.

- Да, не повезло, - посочувствовала Дейдра. – Конечно, ты должен научиться, надо поддерживать честь семьи. Но раз у вас все летают, значит, у тебя тоже есть способности, просто надо тренироваться. Попроси брата с тобой позаниматься.

- Станет он со мной возиться! Он говорит, что я безнадежен. А раз нет таланта, так незачем и мучаться.

- Ерунда! – возмутилась Дейдра. – Всему надо учиться, и почти всему можно выучиться, если действительно хотеть. Мой папа так говорит.

- Моя мама тоже, - сказала подошедшая Роуз. – А еще она говорит, что полеты и квиддич – не главное в жизни. Ты делаешь из мухи слона. Трансгрессия и летучий порох куда удобнее метлы, и главное – быстрее. А Джеймс – трепло.

- Хорошо тебе говорить, - уныло ответил Аль. – Ты-то хорошо летаешь, я знаю.

Они бы спорили дальше, но тут урок закончился и пришлось идти обедать.

А вот в пятницу Аля ожидало кое-что приятно – чай у Хагрида. Он зазвал с собой Дейдру, и Роуз, конечно, тоже пошла с ними.

- Вот и новое поколение, - сказал Хагрид, впуская их в дом. – Скольких я уже перевидал за свою жизнь! Еще ваши родители приходили ко мне чай пить, когда в первом классе были, да. Ну да вы знаете.

К Дейдре он отнесся очень радушно и так усиленно ее угощал, что она попробовала откусить кусочек печенья, хотя Аль предупреждал ее, что стряпня Хагрида – вещь небезобидная. Дейдра вообще вела себя исключительно вежливо (пожалуй, вежливее всех), но Аль скоро понял, что ей скучно. Да и неудивительно – говорили все больше про семью (а Хагрид состоял в дружеских отношениях с большинством ее членов), а Дейдра не всех знала даже по именам. Так что она смотрела по сторонам, делая вид, что с интересом слушает разговор.

- Да, веселы были времена, - говорил Хагрид. – Не без трудностей, конечно, куда же без них. Родители-то ваши вечно в какие-нибудь переделки влипали, просто жить без этого не могли. А потом приходили рассказывали, доверяли мне, да. Еще совсем маленькие были, ну прям как вы, а уже затеяли философский камень искать. И ведь нашли-таки! Ну я, конечно, подсказал им маленько…

Историю про камень Аль с Роуз знали чуть ли не наизусть, но слушали не перебивая. А вот Дейдра, которая ее еще не знала, упрямо-таки уставилась на Хагрида в изумлении.

- …Ну я тогда флейту из дерева вырезал и папе твоему – он кивнул Алю – подарил на Рождество. Петь-то он, пожалуй…

Роуз вдруг вскочила и хлопнула себя по лбу.

- Я совсем забыла! Я же обещала Люси… Они устраивают оркестр, каждый играет на чем может. Это, конечно, совсем неважно, - затараторила она, повернувшись к Хагриду. – Но я ведь обещала!.. Я обязательно приду еще. Спасибо за чай, было очень интересно. До свидания!

И Роуз вихрем вылетела за дверь.

- Во дела! – покачал головой Хагрид. – Ну дети нынче пошли! Не успели в школу приехать, а уже затевают что-то. Оркестры там всякие…

- Скажите, а флейта ваша пригодилась? – спросила Дейдра.

- Пригодилась, как не пригодится! Вот слушайте, как это было…

Он рассказал историю про философский камень до самого конца, и Дейдра слушала ее, блестя глазами.

- Ничего себе у тебя папа! – говорила она Алю, когда они шли обратно к замку. – Я, конечно, знала, что он герой и все такое, все знают, но чтобы так!.. Они ведь не старше нас были! Может, мы тоже что-нибудь найдем? Ну, не философский камень, попроще…

- Было бы неплохо… - отозвался Аль. – Только я не знаю, что искать. И потом, папа говорит, что приключения - это совсем не всегда весело, а вовсе даже наоборот. Ну, он бы не хотел, чтобы так было, а оно все равно случалось.

- Зато есть, что вспомнить.

- Еще как есть. Они вспоминают время от времени, так что я все знаю. Я тебе расскажу, если хочешь.

- Конечно хочу! Это даже интереснее книг про Америку.

- Ага. Слушай, я давно хотел к нему сходить, давай сейчас сходим, – он указал рукой на белую гробницу.

- К кому? – не поняла Дейдра.

- К первому Альбусу, меня в честь него назвали. Он же здесь лежит.

- А… Пойдем, конечно. Папа говорит, он был великим человеком.

Они остановились у постамента, и Аль провел рукой по белому мрамору. Не то чтобы ему было грустно, он ведь не знал Альбуса Дамблдора, так что и грустить по нему не мог. Но все-таки странно стоять около могилы великого тезки. Аль вдруг почувствовал себя совсем маленьким.

Он обошел постамент следом за Дейдрой и в удивлении остановился – рядом с белой гробницей была еще одна, только черная и гораздо меньше размером. И никаких изваяний, только буквы и цифры. Аль присмотрелся.

- Ух ты! Смотри-ка, я нашел первого Северуса! Оказывается он тоже здесь!

- Конечно, - спокойно ответила Дейдра. – Разве это не твой отец велел его здесь положить?

- Нет. В смысле – я не знаю. Он мне не говорил, - Аль был озадачен.

- Ну, он мог бы тебе и не рассказывать, - с важным видом заметила Дейдра.

- Он мне вообще почти не рассказывал про первого Северуса. Так что я про него почти ничего и не знаю. Я несколько раз хотел спросить, но как-то забыл.

- Правда? – удивилась Дейдра. – Ах да, у тебя же вся семья в Гриффиндоре училась, у вас, наверное, только про гриффиндорцев рассказывают.

- А у вас – только про слизеринцев? – фыкнул Аль.

- Ну… не совсем, моя троюродная тетя училась в Равенкло. Но главным образом про Слизерин, конечно. Я могу рассказать, если хочешь. Только давай сейчас в замок, по-моему, становится холодно.

- Конечно хочу! – они быстрым шагом двинусь к замку. – А то глупо как-то не знать, в честь кого тебя назвали. А что-нибудь знаешь про первую Дейдру?

- Знаю, конечно, - они уже почти бежали. – Их было несколько. Самая первая упала с колесницы, то есть не то чтобы упала… Ну, это грустная история, как-нибудь… в другой раз… Не люблю… на бегу разговаривать…

Добравшись до гриффиндорской гостиной, Аль сел писать письмо домой, уже второе на этой неделе.

"Дорогие мама и папа! Мне очень нравится в школе, тут весело и ничему особенно трудному пока не учат. Мы уже нашли все нужные классы и заблудились только три раза. Привет профессору Лонгботтому я передал, он обещал вам написать. Я познакомился с Дейдрой, она учится в Слизерине, на нашем курсе. Мы ходили к Хагриду, он рассказывал про философский камень, Дейдре понравилось. А еще я нашел первого Северуса, оказывается, Дейдра про него знает. Она обещала рассказать, но вы тоже расскажите потом, ладно? Да, мам, пожалуйста, поучи меня летать на каникулах! А то я вчера с метлы упал. Зато у меня получается заклинание левитации!

Привет Лили!

С любовью, Аль".

В субботу после завтра Аль отправил письмо с одной из школьных сов и пошел в подземелья – слушать истории Дейдры и рассказывать свои.


End file.
